


The First Heat

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: Swordnut Radio Podcast "D&D5e: Doors" Campaign
Genre: Dragon in Heat, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Swordnut Radio Podcast - Freeform, some sexy sexy dragon on human action!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: Fus has been acting odd. Rue has no clue whats going on. Fus is about to enter his first rutt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry!  
> Also happy Valentines Day

Fus had been acting strange the past few days. Not eating as much, not talking to Rue as much. He seemed very on edge and grumpy. One night, camping out in the middle of a large and dense forest, Rue decided he was done giving Fus his space. The dragon was his closest friend, and he wanted to know what was wrong with him. 

Rue asked "Fus, whats wrong little guy? You seems very upset, and not yourself."

Fus sighed. He knew Rue cared about him. He cared about Rue. So much so, that Fus had accidentally imprinted on him. How do you tell someone that? How do you tell them that you are about to enter your first Rutt, and that you hadn't imprinted on another dragon, but instead on your human best friend? he had no choice though, so Fus sent visual messages to Rue, explaining what he was going through as best as he could. He also explained that whenever he was around Rue, all he could think about was mounting him, and breeding Rue as if he were Fus's personal sex slave.

When that image came across to Rue, it excited him far more than he wanted to admit. Though Rue found it a bit odd that in the image, Fus was not a tiny cat sized dragon, but a large dragon, not huge, but bigger than Rue himself. 

"Are you able to become that big?" Rue asked, trying his best to hide the erection he had growing in his pants. Was Rue really considering this? Letting a dragon breed him? He looked at Fus, and could see the dragon was in pain. Yes, yes Rue was.

Fus conveyed the answer to Rue that he could become that large, but if he did, he may not be able to stop himself from trying to breed Rue, and he did not want to do that. To take his best friend by force. 

Rue stood, "Then don't take me by force. I will willingly be your mate. Take me Fus, and make me yours" Rue disrobed, his cock now throbbing hard. 

Fus let out a deep guttural growl, and began to grow. The sight of the dragon becoming larger made Rue even more excited. Rue lay down on his belly on his bed roll, and put his pillow under his belly. This was not the first time Rue was to be taken by something larger than himself, nor would it be the first time it had happened in the woods, but that's another story for another day. 

Once Fus reached perfect size to breed his new lover, his huge dragon cock came unsheathed. Fus wanted this, far more than anyone could understand, but if he was going to do this, he was going to do this right. He used his long dragon tongue to lap at Rue's hole, then slid it inside, getting Rue nice and wet so that when Fus entered him, it wouldn't hurt. 

At each flick of the tongue, Rue mewed and moaned. "Oh gods Fus! Just your tongue is going to make me cum. Please! Please hurry! Fuck me! I need you! I need your cock deep inside me!!!"

Not one to keep his lover waiting, and knowing Rue was wet enough, Fus positioned himself over Rue, and slid himself inside. Both Rue and Fus let out a deep moan. Fus was feeling Rue so perfectly, hitting each spot just the right way. Its like he had been born to be Fus's lover. 

Each trust took both Rue and Fus deeper into extasy. The only thing better than the amazing dragon cock now feeling Rue's hungry ass, was the thoughts and images Fus was sending to him. This connection during sex was amazing. Far better than any drug Rue had ever tried. Each thrust Fus made caused Rue's cock to rub against the bed roll. It was all becoming too much. 

"Fus! I'm.....I'm.... So close. Going. To. Cum!!!!!!" with that, Rue came. All over himself, and his bed roll. At feeling his lover release himself, Fus could not hold back anymore, and released a stream of hot thick dragon cum, deep into Rue's ass. 

After they had both cleaned up, Fus lay nested on the ground, and Rue cuddled up to him. Nether thinking about the fact that Rue had not gotten smaller. Nether cared. They both knew things would never go back to the way they had been before, and nether wanted it to.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hear me Roar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791255) by [Scarylady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarylady/pseuds/Scarylady)




End file.
